emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6503 (18th March 2013)
Plot Bob is left despairing as Brenda won't talk to him, still insisting that she won't have the surgery. Rodney finds Brenda alone and upset, but she covers that she is just tired and Rodney suspects that working with Bob is the cause of her sadness. However, when Brenda does another disappearing act later, Gennie decides to tell Rodney the truth. Rodney is left reeling to hear that Brenda has a brain tumour. Eventually Bob finds Brenda alone in the church and she is clearly deeply upset. He assures her that he is sticking by her, if she will let him. However, Brenda wants Bob to leave her alone so she can think. Later, Bob urges Brenda to understand that he loves her and is not letting her go. Brenda still refuses to have the operation, but Bob explains that he will be with her to face whatever happens together. Meanwhile, Kerry is gutted that she couldn't persuade her daughter to stay, while Amy is troubled over how Kerry handled her moving out. When Moira calls Andy in to work, Kerry is fed up to be babysitting again, telling Andy that she was planning on going to the job centre. Kerry calls Amy asking her to come round as she is bored but Amy declines, which hurts her feelings. Elsewhere, Edna is anxious as she returns home and hesitantly goes into her house. Edna is pleased to get a visit from Sandy, who tells her about being refused housing. He exclaims how lucky she is to have the place to herself, hinting about moving in, but she doesn't ask him to. Despite her refusal to accept help, it's clear that Edna remains anxious about living alone. Also, Vanessa is delighted to keep her job but Paddy says there are conditions attached, Bernice urges Ashley to make a fuss of Sandy's birthday, Charity is thrown to hear that Jai is coming home and says that she's not ruling out getting back with him, while Rachel wants to go away for a break with Sam to avoid Jai's return. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore Guest cast None Locations *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden and living room *Dale View - Living room/kitchen and lobby *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and dining area *The Woolpack - Public bar *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,320,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes